Old Enemies Return
by xVeronikax
Summary: The story takes place during Season 2 before Angel goes evil. Plot: Luke has come back to seek revenge on Buffy. Will she be able to stop him before one of her friends get hurt or even killed in the process? Recently Revised and finished.
1. Things that go bump in the night

Ch 1

**Things that go bump in the night**

It was a Friday evening at Sunnydale high school. The bell had just rung, and everyone was anxious to head home for the weekend.

"Thank god! I thought the week would never end. Finally it's time for some serious relaxation and fun." Cordelia says with excitement.

"And smooching, don't forget the smooching." Xander says with a smile as he drapes his arm across Cordelia's shoulder.

Willow rolls her eyes at the sight of Cordy and Xander's affection. "Get a room."

"Unfortunately for me I don't get much in the way of relaxation or fun." Buffy says with great disappointment.

"Giles still doesn't have any idea who could be causing the extra deaths around town?" Willow asks.

"Nope, the only thing we do know is that it's definitely the work of a vampire."

"That's the great part about vampires, they always leave a mark behind as evidence." Xander says with a smirk.

"Well, while you're busy with your slayer duties, we we will be at the bronze." Cordelia says as she grabs Xander's arm.

"Yeah, I guess We'll catch up with you later, you coming Will?"

Willow looks at Xander, surprised by the offer. "Guess so, see ya Buffy."

As Willow, Xander and Cordelia leave for the bronze Buffy begins her walk home.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Buffy, how was school today?" Her mother asks, as she hears the front door open.

"It was okay I guess."

Joyce grunts as she tries to pick up a rather large artifact, remaining unsuccessful. "You think you could give me a hand?"

Buffy walks into the living room to see her mother struggling with an ancient tribal artifact.

"Just help me lift it to the corner." Joyce points to a section in the room.

Buffy lifts her end of the statue with with little trouble as she helps Joyce place it in the corner of the room. "Wow, what's the occasion?"

Still out of breath from lifting the statue Joyce responds, "It just came in for the museum. Just holding it here till they can make room for it."

Buffy makes a disgusted face. "Sure is creepy looking."

"Well, it isn't really supposed to be pretty Buffy. Hundreds of years ago villagers would use these artifacts as a form of protection to scare off evil spirts and protect them from their enemies."

Buffy looks intently at the dusty old statue, as she examines it with curiosity.

---------------------------------------------------------

At the bronze Xander and Cordelia are seen sitting at a table together. Willow awkwardly sits across from the two, feeling much like the third wheel.

"Don't you think we should help Buffy?" Willow says.

"Why? So we can get in her way? She knows what she is doing, or at least she thinks she does." Cordelia responds.

" I agree with Willow. I don't think it would hurt for us to help keep a look out during patrol." Xander stands up and pushes in his chair.

Willow smiles with excitement at having a good idea.

Cordelia snaps at him, "Fine, you too have fun spending your Friday night in the graveyard together. I'm out of here." Cordelia stomps off, exiting the bronze and not looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Summer's house.

Buffy glances out the window, noticing the sun is beginning to set. Quickly she drags her trunk of weopons from beneath her bed and takes out a bottle of holy water and a few stakes, shoving the items into her backpack. Trying to remain quiet, Buffy then carefully climbs out her bedroom window. As she finally makes it to the ground she is startled by a tap on the shoulder. With a quick jolt Buffy spins around.

"Oh, its you." Buffy says sighs with relief.

"Well that's a fine how do you do." Xander says with a smirk.

"What are you two doing here?" Buffy demands

Willow then mutters, "We thought you could use some help."

Buffy lets out a longwinded groan of annoyance, "Fine, you can come along but just be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I came prepared." Xander points to his cross necklace with a smile.

Buffy nods and hands willow a jar filled with holy water. Willow carries it at her side, being careful not to drop it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hours pass as the three come up empty handed at the graveyard.

"Well, this sure was a bust." Xander says with disappointment.

"Doesn't look like our mystery vamp is going to show. I say we call it a night." Buffy agrees. "There is no sense in wasting any more time. We better go and head on back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Buffy." Goodbyes are exchanged asWillow begins to walk home and Xander and Buffy head the opposite direction. It isn't long after Willow is separated from her friends that she is suddenly grabbed from behind. Willow attempts to scream but her mouth is muffled by the shadowy figures hand. She jerks franticly to escape from his grip when she suddenly hears a familiar voice.

"Hello little one." Luke says with a smile, baring his teeth.

Willow continues to struggle, trying to break free from Luke's grip.

"You're wasting your time, that won't do you any good." Luke casually begins sniffing Willow'sr. "Mmm you're a fresh one aren't you? You should make a fine meal."

Willows eyes light of in terror. Right as Luke opens his mouth to bite down on her neck, Willow manages to loosen his grip on her left arm, just enough to splash him with the holy water she was given.

"AHHH!" Luke screams out as he feels the water burning through the skin on his arm.

Willow runs as fast as she can through the graveyard, trying to get as far away from Luke.

"You can't escape me that easily!" Luke yells out.

Willow runs through the brush, getting scratched in the process and continues to run until she feels as though her legs are going to give out. Breathing heavily, she slumps forward and stops a moment to catch her breath. Her hound pounds violently as she looks over her shoulder to see if Luke is still on her tail. Seeing that he is no longer in sight, she breathes a sigh of relief. As she turns back around to head home Willow comes face-to-face with the angry vampire.

Willow gasps in horror. "What do you want!" she screams.

"Why, you of course." He says with an evil grin.

Without wasting anymore time Luke grabs poor Willow. "I don't like working for my food!" And with that he quickly tilts Willow's head to the side and bites down on her neck with all his might.

"No…" Willow whimpers. "Please.. don't…" Tears flood her face.

Luke was about to finish her off when a though comes to mind. "I should leave your pathetic carcass here to rot after what you put me through! But I think I know of a better way to deal with the slayer."

Luke then cuts his arm with a knife from his pocket and shoves the fresh wound in front of Willow's mouth. "The slayer's best friend becoming one of her enemies." He says with a laugh as he carries Willow's now, lifeless body and tosses it in an empty grave, casually dumping a thin layer of dirt over her.

"The look on the slayers face shall be priceless." Luke then makes his way to the sewers.

---------------------------------------------------------

Buffy's backpack lands with a thud on her bedroom floor, as she continues to pull herself the rest of the way in through the open window. When inside she is momentarily surprised to see Angel sitting on the edge of her bed. Jumping to his feet, Angel is startled by Buffy's entrance. Buffy smiles as she watches Angel.

"I don't know why you are so surprised to see me; it is my room after all. So, what brings you here?"

"I found some info on the recent killings." He says looking at her with concern.

" Really? What do you know?" Buffy says excitedly.

Angel looks down at the floor, then back up at her. "It's Luke."

Buffy looks at him a bit surprised. "Luke? The guy with the bad skin complexion."

"Buffy this is serious!" Angel snaps.

"It can't be him Angel. I killed him a year ago, remember? Stopped the freeing the master, killed him at the bronze, yada yada yada."

"A group of vampire worshipers brought him back through the use of dark magics."

"Well, I guess I am just going to have to have a little chat with them." Buffy begins to head towards the window.

"They're dead." Angel says emotionless.

"What?"

"Luke must have killed them after his resurection. I found the building on my way to meet up with Giles when I smelled the huge amount of blood." He sighs and looks down at the ground. "It was like a slaughterhouse. Only one of the cult members were barely clinging on. That's how I was able to find out what I did. He died shortly after. Luke is strong Buffy, strong and wise. You were lucky the last time." Angel warns.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get some sleep. There is nothing we can do for tonight."

Buffy looks down at the ground in shock, when she looks back up, Angel is gone, the curtain still swaying from his departure.


	2. A night filled with surprises

Here is the new revision of chapter two. Enjoy! -MissThumper

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 2

**A night filled with surprises**

The following morning Buffy makes a visit to the school's library. Xander is already there, sitting at a table talking with Cordelia, while Jenny Calendar and Giles are putting away books.

"Hi everyone." Buffy says softly.

"Hey Buffster, what's the news for today?" Xander asks.

Buffy then fills the group in on what Angel had told her.

Giles' expressions turn to concern at the realization of Luke's return. Taking off his glasses, he begins nervously cleaning it with a handkerchief from his pants pocket. "Well, this is quite a shock. I wasn't really expecting this."

Cordelia's face fills with anger. "Great, this is just great! So there is some psycho ticked off vampire out there that Buffy has killed before, running around Sunnydale. Well this is just great!" Cordelia then says with concern, "I bet he is going to come after me, he tried to kill me once before as a sacrifice to the master. I bet he wants to finish me off. This is all about me!" she whines.

"Of course Cordelia, a crazed vampire comes back from the dead and he is after you." Xander says sarcastically.

" Well, first thing is first, we need to be on the look out, and be careful." Jenny then looks around. "Where's Willow?"

Xander jumps up from his seat "I'll go call her house."

Buffy then focuses her attention toward Giles. "What do you think he wants? He's still hanging around Sunnydale, so that has to mean something."

"He obviously is looking for revenge if he hasn't left town yet, and since you were the one that killed him, I would assume he is looking for you." Giles says, trying to sound calm.

Buffy crosses her arms "Well, I can stop him right? I did it before."

"Buffy, Luke is very old, even older than Angel." Giles says.

Xander bursts into the room. "I called willow's house and talked to her mom, she never returned last night." He says with a sound of panic in his voice.

Giles takes off his glasses, looking at Xander in shock. "Good lord."

Jenny then says, "You don't think…"

"No!" Buffy says cutting her off before she could finish the sentence. "Willow has to be okay. She was with us just last night after all. She said she was going to head home. Maybe she decided to do some research instead. She has to be okay." Buffy says trying to sound hopeful.

"Don't worry," Xander says as he walks up to Buffy and tries to comforts her. "We'll find her."

---------------------------------------------------------

Later…. Night falls.

Deep in the graveyard a hand suddenly reaches out of the dirt. The figure scratches fiercely at the ground clawing its way through. Finally making it to the surface, the figure straightens up and dusts itself off, revealing the once lively redhead.

"That's something I definitely don't want to do again!" Still dusting herself off. "I'm all dirty." Willow says with a pout. "Time to get clean."

---------------------------------------------------------

Willow knocks on the door to her house. It only takes a few minutes before Willow's mother answers.

"Willow, where have you been! I've been worried sick!" Willow's mom says with great concern while looking at her daughter. "You're a mess, come in and get cleaned up."

Willow slowly steps into the house at her mother's request, walking past her and into the small house. "Sorry mother, guess time just escaped me, but there is no need for worry. Well actually there is need for some worry." Willow turns to face her mother, her true vampire face now visible. "But it won't do you any good." Willow quickly grabs her mother, draining her of all her blood. When finished she drops her lifeless mother to ground, letting her land with a sick _thud_. "Now, isn't that better?" Willow says with an evil grin while looking at her dead mother lying on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------

At the bronze, Cordelia and Xander are seen sitting at a near by table.

"We have looked everywhere!" Cordelia complains. "She couldn't have just vanished! Where the hell is she!"

"I don't know, hopefully Buffy has better news."

"Where is Buffy anyways?"

Xander looks at his watch. "Well, she told us to meet back here at 8:00 and it is now 7:48, so she should be showing soon."

Right about then Willow is seen walking in wearing tight leather pants with a leather lace up top and long flowing red sleeves.

Xander looks up to see the redhead enter. "Willow!" Xander quickly jumps up from his seat to greet his old friend. "Willow, thank god you are okay!" He then hugs her with a great sigh of relief.

Cordelia joins Xander, standing by his side. "Where have you been!" she snaps.

Willow ignores Cordelia's statement. "Hello Xander, I missed you too." Willow says softly, and without any warning, she grabs Xander, and greedily begins giving him a deep passionate kiss.

Xander quickly pushes her away. "Whoa, whoa, Willow, what are you doing?!".

"Oh, so you refuse to leave your whore!" Willow gripes

"Hey! Who are you to be calling a whore! I don't call what you are wearing school girl material!" Cordelia says as she pokes her finger at Willow.

"I don't have to listen to this." Willow says softly, she then turns to Cordelia and backhands her, causing her to hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

Xander quickly runs to Cordelia's side. "What has gotten into you Willow!"

"I don't know, I just haven't quite been myself lately." Willow tilts her head slightly with an innocent expression.

"I think we better go, before you get even more out of control." Xander helps Cordelia to her feet, as the two begin to leave the Bronze. As the two exit the Bronze and reach the outside Willow steps in front of them, blocking their path.

"Oh, you two aren't going anywhere." Willow then changes, showing her true vamp self.

The two look on in shock.

"Oh god." Xander says, looking at her vampire features in shock. "How did this happen?" He says with immense sympathy.

"Oh... I wouldn't worry about little ole me, if I was you, I would worry more about yourself." Cordelia screams as Willow then lunges at Xander, pinning him to the ground with ease.

"You knew I loved you, yet you still insisted on her." She says with a pout as she straddled Xander. "No matter, soon we will be together forever." Willow tilts Xander's head to the side and bites down on his neck

Cordelia swiftly begins using her purse as a weapon, hitting Willow on the back with it. "Leave my boyfriend alone you pale faced freak!"

Willow turns around, blood still dripping from her lips. Her expressions on her face make it obvious she is _very_ pissed off.

"You couldn't just run off scared like you usually do, could you. You just had to be a hero." Willow then grabs Cordelia by the throat, holding her in the air. "What are you going to do now cheerleader?"

Xander tries to get up, still holding his bleeding neck, but just falls back, due to his weakened condition.

Cordelia tries frantically to gasp for air, while struggling to pry Willows hands from her neck as she dangled helplessly in the air. Just as Cordelia is about to lose consciousness Willow is struck from behind, causing her to lose her grip and allowing Cordelia to fall to the ground.

Buffy quickly pulls out a stake. Willow turns around to face the person who hit her. Gasps escape Buffy as she sees her friend in her new vampire form.

"You!" Willow snarl.

Still looking at Willow in shock, Buffy's stake falls from her hand, hitting the floor.

Willow approaches Buffy closer. "Well, if it isn't my good friend Buffy." Willow says teasingly. "What are you going to do, stake me? Stake your best friend?" Willow says with a pout, returning to her normal appearance.

Before Buffy has a chance to say anything Willow does a quick kick toward Buffy, causing her to fly backwards and smack painfully against a tree. Willow glances in Xander's direction. "Be seeing you soon." Willow says with a smile before walking away. Buffy, still slouched on the ground, watches in shock as Willow walks away. 


	3. Nightmares can come true

Ch 3

**Nightmares can come true**

In the shadows of a nearby street, Luke is there feeding off of a young girl. As he finishes he notices Willow standing there. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I would have come sooner, but I had some unfinished business to take care of," she coos.

"You are going to help me in my objective. The slayer and her friends must die. You are my key to doing so."

"Do what you want with the slayer and the others, on one condition, you leave Xander to me, I want him for myself."

Luke looks at her, a bit surprised. "You have much to learn." He then leads Willow to the underground passageways, where he once hid with Darla, the master before Buffy had killed him.

As they continue on the two come upon the sunken church, once the prison for the oldest vampire known as the Master. It is obvious Luke has worked to build himself a bit of an army as other vampires are seen, acknowledging their leader's return.

Willow sighs. "I guess this place will do for now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the Library Giles, Jenny and Angel are busy exchanging what they know on the vampire Luke. It is when Buffy Xander and Cordelia walk enter with sorrow filling their faces that something is amiss.

Giles looks at the teenagers with concern. "What has happened?"

Buffy finally manages to speak up, " Willow's dead," she says as the tears begin to pour. Buffy sits down at the near by table, Xander and Cordelia following.

Xander shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is actually happening." Xander sets his elbows on the table and hides his face in his hands as he breaks down.

"This all just seems like a bad dream, I keep waiting to wake up." Buffy's words become near impossible to translate due to her intense crying.

Angel wraps his arm around Buffy as she leans her head on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. With his right hand he begins stroking her hair gently attempting to soothe her.

Giles stands there in shock, still trying to absorb the awful truth. A soft hand toutches Giles arm. "Could you drive me home?" Jenny asks softly. Giles looks at her, and sees the same pain reflected in her eyes. With a nod to Jenny, Giles mumbles to the group, "I'll be back in a minute," as he then, escorts Jenny to his car.

"What is going to happen to Willow?" Cordelia asks with concern as she looks over at Angel "Isn't there any way she can become good, like you?"

Angel, a bit surprised at the question looks back at Cordelia. "I don't think so," he says sadly, still holding Buffy in his arms.

"I just can't listen to this right now!" Xander says as he jerks up from his chair and runs out of the room. Concern, Cordelia quickly chases after him.

Buffy wipes her face and is about ready to follow after Xander as well but Angel stops her. "No, let him go, he needs some time to himself right now."

Buffy leans into him again as he puts his arms around her. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her walk home alone at night," Buffy says with a whimper.

Angel turns Buffy's face towards him gently, looking her straight in the eye. "No, don't you say that, you couldn't have known. If you want to blame someone, blame the one hat did this to her," he says in a serious, stern voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Still wanting to spend time together after the horrific event, Angel escorts Buffy to her house. The two walk side by side, mostly in silence.

Upon reaching the house Buffy looks over at Angel. "Well, this is my stop," she says with a forced half-smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you a little longer," Angel asks with concern.

Thinking about it briefly, Buffy finally nods yes. Knowing that her mom was still at work, she leads Angel up to her room. There they sit together on the end of the bed, Angel comforts her, and holds her until she finally manages to fall a sleep. Being careful not to wake her, he softly lays her down on her bed, kissing her on the forehead before leaving through her bedroom window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning the doorbell is heard giving off a quick _chime_. Joyce answers the door to see Rupert Giles the librarian standing before her.

"Oh, hello Rupert. Please, come in," she says with a smile, unaware of what has taken place. "What brings you here?"

"I just need to talk to Buffy for a moment," Giles says as he adjusts his eyeglasses.

"I believe she is still in her room, I'll let her know that you are here."

Giles enters the house as Joyce calls out Buffy's name.

"She'll be down in just a moment."

Joyce exits towards the kitchen. A few minutes later Buffy is seen slowly making her way down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with her watcher. The two then sit down in the living room

"I know that we have all been through a lot, and that's why I think it would be best to take a few days off from patrolling," Giles says.

Buffy looks up at Giles, surprised at what he is saying. "But Luke… I have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

"A few days is going to mean the end of the world, just give it some thought."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At Xander's house later that night, Cordelia and Xander are seen slouching on the couch in the family den. Cordelia has her head resting on gracefully on Xander's shoulder.

Xander's mom walks in on the two. "Can I get you kids anything to drink?" she says with a smile.

The two softly shake their heads no. Xander's mother makes her way back to the kitchen. Just as she is about to finish washing the dishes a soft knock is heard from the door. As she opens the backdoor she sees Willow standing there.

"Hello Mrs. Harris, Is Xander home?" Willow asks innocently with a smile.

"Oh hi Willow, come on in. Xander will be so happy to see you. He has been so depressed lately," she says as she heads back to the sink to finish washing the dishes.

"That's a shame. I bet I know how to cheer him up," Willow says with an evil grin.

Before Xander's mother has a chance to know what is going on, Willow walks up behind her and twists her head, breaking her neck with a quick _snap_. Her body falls limply to the floor. Willow then carries the body to the broom closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd better call my parents and let them know where I am," Cordelia says as she stands up from the couch.

"The phone is in the kitchen," Xander replies, nonchalantly.

Cordelia enters the kitchen, seeing the phone on a nearby counter. As she is about to pick the receiver she is grabbed from behind. Willow holds on to Cordelia with one hand covering her mouth. "Hello Miss Cheerleader, fancy seeing you here." Willow then pushes her to the floor. Cordelia begins to sob with panic.

"Aww, whats wrong? Daddy's little girl get a boo boo?" Willow says with a pout.

Cordelia gets up and tries to run but is quickly backhanded by Willow. Cordelia falls, hitting her head on the edge of the table before landing on the floor, causing her to black out instantaneously.

Willow rolls her eyes. "Too easy."

Xander, still sitting on the couch, unaware of what has taken place yells out to Cordelia. "Haven't you finished making your call yet?"

Just then, out of the corner of his eye he sees Willow enter the room. Xander quickly jumps to his feet, surprised by the redhead's presence. "How did you get in here, I didn't invite you in?" Xander stamers.

"I have my ways," Willow says with a smile, dragging her fingers gradually across the wall as she walks closer to him.

"Cordelia, what did you do to her?!"

"Oh, don't worry about her, she'll be fine, but I can't say the same for you." Willow morphs to her vampire face and strikes Xander. As he stumbles back Willow moves in closer. "Why must you resist, this would be so much easier if you'd stop struggling," she says innocently.

Xander attempts to escape, running out of the living room and through the kitchen. As he is about to run through the back door, he notices Cordelia, lying unconscious on the tiled floor. Xander quickly kneels to her side, shaking her shoulders a bit as he tries to wake her.

"Come on Cordelia wake up, we got to get out of here!" Xander pleads.

Just then Xander is kicked in the jaw by Willow. The violent strike causes Xander to hit his head on the kitchen floor. Willow jumps on top Xander, straddling the boy once more, before Xander even has a chance to yell out from the pain.

"Now, this will only hurt for a second," Willow says as she moves in closer to his neck.

Just then the door flies open to reveal Luke standing there angrily.

"Hi, Lukey, come in, your just in time for the fun," Willow says excitedly, still on the floor straddling Xander, pinning his arms to the floor.

"You are supposed to be helping me bring down the slayer, yet you insist on messing with this boy?!"

"What, I can't have a toy?" Willow pouts, pushing out her lower lip.

"Finish up here. Then we have worked to do," Luke says with a growl as he exits the back porch.

"He's no fun. Now, where were we… Oh yes." Without wasting anymore time Willow quickly begins draining Xander of his blood. Xander yells out in pain, squirming, trying to escape her grip as he can feel himself become weaker.

Willow sits up and makes a cut on her left arm with her fingernail, as she feels Xander's heart begin to slow down.

Xander spits the blood out of his mouth in disgust.

"Go to hell," he says in a raspy weak voice.

Willow shoves her cut arm to Xander's mouth, forcing him to drink. After the deed is done, Willow picks up the now flimsy, lifeless body. She carries him out of the house and through the graveyard until reaching the hide out. Upon reaching the sunken church, Willow places Xander on an old couch.

"Be seeing you soon my love." Willow smiles at him as she turns to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia slowly opens her eyes as she begins to come to, grabbing onto the counter for support she tries to pull herself up.

"My head, ow," she whimpers, placing her hand on her head, rubbing the large bump. Slowly still in a bit of a daze, she stumbles out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Xander? Where are you?" Cordelia says in a whiney voice.

She then goes back into the kitchen to use the phone and call Giles. As she walks back she sees the vast blood stained kitchen tiles. Realizing what has happened, she cries out, "Xander? Xander! No!"

Cordelia cries as she falls to her knees near the blood stained area. "Not you too Xander."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The graveyard for most is not the most romantic setting, but for Buffy and Angel it's a lot like any other place as the two stroll through the grass walking hand in hand.

"Thanks for coming with me," Buffy says with a smile.

"It's the least I could do," Angel responds, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Angel stops abruptly as his ears perk up.

"What is it Angel?"

"I hear something." Angel walks slowly up ahead. As the two inch forward behind some trees, they are able to make out Willow and Luke with a few other vampires.

" Willow," Buffy whispers as she sees her dead friend walking with her sworn enemy.

Angel motions to Buffy, signaling that they should leave, since they are vastly out numbered. But before the two are able to escape a vampire appears, hitting Angel from behind. Buffy quickly goes into slayer mode, and does a jump kick into the vampire's face, causing him to fly backwards into a tombstone.

More vampires begin to show and join in. Angel vamps out as he starts attacking the vampires with all his strength. Buffy snaps off a tree branch and jabs it into the chest of one of the vampires, causing him to burst into a cloud of dust. Buffy, seeing Angel was out numbered quickly runs over and tackles one of the vampires that was on Angel's back. She then jabs the make-shift stake into his chest.

By this time the vampires begin to back off Luke walks up with Willow by his side.

"Impressive, but not impressive enough," Luke says.

"We'll see about that," Buffy says, looking at him angrily.

"It's been a long time slayer, I have been waiting for this."

Luke lunges at Buffy. She dodges his attack, following it with a round house, kicking him in the face. Luke stumbles back a bit but fires back by grabbing the back of her neck and forcing her down as he knees her in the stomach. Buffy's emotions get to her as she then angrily charges Luke with the stake. "You killed my best friend!" Luke easily grabs Buffy by the wrist and twists it. A yelp escapes her throat, dropping the stake to the ground.

Luke jabs Buffy in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. Before the slayer is able to stand again Luke quickly pins her with his weight.

Angel, seeing what is unfolding, attempts to jump in and help her but is then attacked by Willow.

"Now now, theirs no need for that. Boss wants Buffy dead, and whatever Lukey wants, he gets," She says with a smile."

Angrily, Angel responds, "Step aside Willow. Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? You wouldn't hurt poor defenseless Willow would you?" Willow makes a pouting face.

"I don't want to hurt you," Angel admits.

"Oh, but I want to hurt you." Willow snarls as she swipes her hand across Angel's face, leaving behind bloody claw marks on his cheek. She smiles with satisfaction. "Come on Angel, I want to play."

Luke leans in toward Buffy, "I've always wanted to taste a slayer. You cheated me of that last time."

Buffy, still pinned to the ground by Luke, squirms wildly as she tries to escape his grip. Luke then presses his mouth on Buffy's neck.

"NO!!" Angel yells out as he pushes Willow out of the way, Willow quickly grabs Angel's arm, trying to keep him from stopping Luke. But angel quickly flings his arm sharply with all his might, causing Willow to fly backwards. Angel quickly runs to Buffy's aid throwing Luke off of her.

"Don't you touch her!" Angel snarls barring his fangs.

Luke chuckles. "The slayer's protector." Luke then looks deeply at Buffy, "I'll be back when your bodyguard isn't here." Luke looks at Angel and growls before walking away.

Willow struggles to her feet and quickly catches up with Luke. What's left of Luke's vampire minions follow foot.

Buffy watches them walk away, till they disappear, still holding her bleeding neck.

"Are you okay? Angel asks looking at her neck.

"I'll live," Buffy says, forcing a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the library, Giles watches Jenny as she sips at her coffee, admiring her intensely. Finally mustering up the courage, he walks over to ask her something he has wanted to for a long time.

"Jenny, I know we have known each other for some time now but there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Rupert?" Jenny sets down her coffee and devotes her attention to Giles.

"I know that it has been pretty upsetting these last couple of days with everything that has transpired but I thought it wouldn't hurt for some enjoyment. Jenny, would you… Would you care to join me for dinner some time at my place?" he asks shyly.

A smile spreads across her face. "I'd like that"

"Great," he smiles with delight.

The two exchange loving glances into each other's eyes. Just then, Cordelia runs frantically into the library, mascara running down her face, tears filling her eyes, crying hysterically.

"They got Xander!!! They got Xander!!"


	4. He's awake

Ch 4

**He's awake**

The sun rises Monday morning on Sunnydale.

Joyce walks into Buffy's room. "Buffy, you need to get up, it's time for school."

"Just a few more minutes mom," Buffy grumbles.

"Buffy, if you wait any longer you're going be late. Now rise and shine. You really should get to bed earlier." Joyce leaves the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy walks into the library before heading to class. "How's she doing?"

Giles looks over at Buffy, "I talked to her briefly, naturally she's pretty upset."

"I can't believe it happened again, he's taking my friends away one by one," Buffy says.

Giles puts his hand on her shoulder in means of comfort when the bell rings abruptly.

Buffy pulls away, "I better go."

Buffy backs away and leaves the library.

Upon entering her classroom Buffy hears the voice of her teacher. "You're late, again."

"Sorry," Buffy mutters as she sits down at her desk. The teacher continues with the history lecture but Buffy doesn't hear any of it. She stares helplessly at the two seats where Willow and Xander once sat. "I'm sorry," she says softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in underground sewers, Luke and his vampire minions are still resting as the sun finally begins to set, all of them except Willow. The redhead sits patiently across from Xander watching, waiting for him to wake. It is then that she sees his lip begin to twitch. Willow leans in. "He's waking," she says with excitement.

Xander opens his eyes to see his sire kneeling next to him. He feels exceedingly drawn to her as his past feelings for her begin flooding in. The feelings he felt when he was human but kept suppressed. " Willow." He says with a smile. The two then begin to kiss passionately.

"It's good to see you again," Xander says.

"What took you so long, I waited forever," Willow pouts.

"Sorry to keep you waiting baby," he says with a smirk.

"Now we're a family," Willow says eagerly.

Xander begins to stand but falls back to the couch as he crosses his arms across his stomach, trying to suppress the pain. "I need something to eat," he moans.

"You are too weak to hunt alone, I'll come with you, I could use a snack," Willow says as she helps Xander to his feet.

The two lovers leave the sewers and begin on they're prowl for dinner.

"How about her," Willow says pointing to a girl walking alone.

"She looks perfect, a brunette sounds rather tasty," Xander says hungrily.

The girl continues walking, unaware of the two vampires watching her. Xander casually walks up to her, blocking the girl's path.

"Hi there, where you headed," Xander says with a grin.

"Home," the shy girl says, "I really should be going." The girl tries to walk around but Xander again blocks her.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Xander asks.

"Yes, that's right, we have history class together."

Xander laughs, "Small world isn't it."

Willow casually walks over to join Xander in his game, leaning her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I really need to get home, I have lots of homework to do."

Xander knocks the books out of her hands. "You'll never have to worry about homework again." He then morphs to show his vamp face. "Kind of hard to do homework when your dead," he grins, showing his fangs.

The girl tries to run but Willow grabs her before she can get far. With the girl kicking and screaming while willow held her Xander bites down on the brunette's neck. After he is done Willow finishes, then dropping the girl to the ground. Willow cheerfully wraps her arms around Xander, and kisses him. Xander lifts her up in his arms, as he now reaches full strength, relieving any trace of pain.

"You and me are going to show this town what fear really is." An evil grin spreads over his face.

Willow giggles with excitement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In Giles apartment the librarian is busy studying book to book on vampire history. Anything on Luke's past history and the accounts of how he prefers to toy with his victims. Giles doesn't want to be hit with anymore surprises.

With a startled jolt the doorbell rings. Careful not to be too off guard, Giles approaches the door and calmly asks, "Who is it?" It then occurs to him that vampires usually don't _knock_.

"Rupert, it's me," Jenny says in a soft sweet voice.

Giles lets out a sigh of relief and lets her in. "Hello Jenny, what brings you here?" he asks when a smile.

"I couldn't sleep, with everything that has gone on, so many losses. I'm afraid... I'm afraid I might lose you too." She looks up at him and her eyes begin tearing up. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I just had to come see you."

Giles offer's Jenny a seat as they both sit down on the couch. Giles gently takes her hand and holds it. "You don't have to worry about me jenny, nor do you have to worry about anything else. I assure you, nothing will happen to me, and I would never allow anything to happen to you." Sliding his fingers through her hair, the two move in close and begin to kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In the library, Buffy trains alone, practicing her kicks on a punching bag, relieving all her stress and anguish as she punches it harder and harder. Buffy then throws one final kick, causing the supporting chain to break and sending the punching bag flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

Xander who has just entered, watches without her knowing. "Wow, you sure did teach that punching bag whose boss." He smirks, crossing his arms across his chest.

Buffy snaps around coming face-to-face with her dead friend Xander.

"What are you doing here," she says, softly.

Xander walks across the room, sliding his finger tips lightly across the books on the shelves.

"Can't I see what ole Buff is up to?" he says grinning.

Buffy eyes him carefully. "Where's Willow?" she asks curiously.

"She's out, probably feeding on some helpless victim that you should be protecting. But, I don't know why I should think you would protect someone you don't even know, when you couldn't even keep your two best friends from being killed," Xander says eyeing her directly, trying to make her cry. _Come on, Cry_. He thinks to himself. _Oh, how I would just love to see you cry.  
_  
"I'm so sorry Xander," she says looking up at him sadly. "I didn't mean for this to happen," Buffy whimpers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's a little late for that don't ya think?" Xander says sarcastically with a smile as he sees the slayer begin to break down, enjoying every minute as he toys with her. Xander then walks up to her and slides the back of his hand down her cheek. Buffy stands there frozen staring up at him. Slowly he looks her over. "It's a shame," he remarks. "It's just a shame that someone with such a beautiful face is going to end up dead. Probably buried in the same place you patrol." An evil grin spreads across his face as he backs away from the slayer, now laughing at his own comments, leaving, as soon as he came.

Buffy stands there watching as Xander leaves.


	5. Good vs Evil

Ch 5

**Good Vs. Evil**

Willow paces impatiently, "I'm bored," she pouts. "When is the stupid sun going to set."

"Now now Willow baby, don't get so frustrated. It's still early, too early to leave."

Willow turns to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, to be so complainy, you know I get bored easily," she looks up at him innocently.

"Don't worry, as soon as the sun sets, you and I are going to have some fun," he grins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy looks at herself in the dresser mirror, tilting her head and looking at the bite marks left by Luke. She opens a dresser drawer, pulling out some bandaging tape. She quickly covers the wound and changes into some jeans and a button up dark green shirt. Buffy then makes her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Morning Buffy," Joyce says with a smile. The smile turns to worry when she sees the large bandage. "What happened to your neck?"

Buffy, stunned by the question responds, "Uh, its nothing. Just a scratch." Buffy grabs a bagel and leaves for school before her mom can ask anymore questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Angel lays asleep on his bed when he suddenly hears a knock. Still rubbing his eyes he opens the door. "Buffy."

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi before I headed to school," she says with a smile.

Angel looks down at the bag she is carrying.

"Oh, this is for you." Buffy hands Angel the paper bag. "Fresh from the market."

Angel opens it and gives it a quick glance at the container of blood and sets it in the fridge. "Thanks," he says softly. "How's your neck feeling?'

Buffy rubs at her bandage, "It's fine," she says, forcing a smile. "Well, I guess I better get going." Buffy turns around to leave.

"Wait. Um, thanks for stopping by," Angel finally stammers out.

"No prob," Buffy beams as she leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later, as night falls, Giles is seen straightening his apartment as well as he can, making sure everything was just perfect.

Outside, Jenny smooths her skirt as she walks closer to the door, unaware she is being watched. Luke eyes her with great curiosity. He has watched Buffy and her friends and he has seen this one hanging around the librarian before. Before Jenny could knock on the door Luke moves in and grabs her from behind, muffling her screams with his hand. Jenny kicks wildly as Luke's strength overwhelms her, dragging Jenny through the underground passages. Upon reaching the destination Jenny is thrown into a chair. Luke then binds her wrists to the armrest, and ankles to the legs of the chair.

"What do you want with me?!" Jenny yells out.

Luke laughs under his breath. He then squatting down in front of her he responds, "You're the bate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Giles looks at his watch. Jenny is now an hour late. Picking up the phone he calls her house, only to get an answering machine. Giles hangs up, assuming she simply forgot or just decided not to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Willow hangs on Xander as they enter the bronze. Willow, wearing her leather outfit with the long dark red sleeves, and Xander with his new black leather pants, white shirt and leather jacket. She smiles as the music echoes in her ears. Willow leads Xander with one hand as she walks to the dance floor and begins dancing seductively. Xander smiles as he watches her make love to the music. Draping her arms across his shoulders she kisses him deeply and whispers in his ear, "I'm hungry."

Xander eyes the room, looking for the perfect meal. Finally he spots the perfect prey. Xander grins as he points her to Willow and she nods with approval. Willow watches as Xander approaches the blonde.

"Harmony," Xander calls out to her.

Harmony turns around to see Xander standing there, "Yeah? What do you want!" she says with disgust.

"I just wanted to let you know that Cordelia is looking for you," he says, glaring at her.

"She is? Where is she?" Harmony asks, glancing around the room.

"I'll take you to her." Xander takes Harmony by the hand and leads here out of the bronze, clear from anyone's view.

"Well, where is she?" Harmony asks impatiently as the two stands outside in the cold night.

Xander shows his vampire face to her, "How should I know where that Bitch is."

Harmony gasps in horror, before she can even scream Xander quickly bites down on her neck. Willow walks gradually from out of the shadows watching, "Hey, you're supposed to share" Willow pouts.

Xander pushes Harm to her; Willow catches the girl and begins to feed. Willow then drops Harmony's lifeless body to the ground. "My tummy's all full and happy now," she smiles at Xander.

The two make their way back to the sewers. As they reach the farther passageways to the sunken church, they are surprised to see their former teacher tied up.

"What's this hag doing here!" Xander yells out to Luke.

"She's are key to the slayer, so that means she is to remain alive! For now that is." Luke says with a growl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Giles enters the library, hoping to find Jenny, only to see Buffy. "Oh, hello Buffy."

"Hi Giles, just stocking up on my stake supply. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Jenny. She was supposed to meet earlier," he says, fixing his glasses.

"I'll let you know if I see her." Buffy slides the stake in her pocket as she leaves the library.

She doesn't get too far from the school when she hears a rustling sound behind her. "Whose there!" she calls out. Buffy turns back around and is startled by a figure standing in front of her. She quickly pulls a stake from her jacket pocket. "Come out of the shadows so I can see you!" she demands.

When the figure steps out of the shadows and into a lit area Buffy lets out a sigh of relief. "Must you always test my reflexes?!" Buffy complains.

"Sorry, could not help me self," Kendra replies with her strong accent.

"Why are you here? Did your watcher send you?"

"Actually t'was your watcher, said you was in a bit of a crisis," Kendra replied.

Buffy looks a little surprise by her response.

"So this Luke, tis he as bad as Mr. Giles says?"

"Worse, I'm sure Giles sugar coated the actual problem we have here."

Kendra looks up at Buffy with a bit of sympathy, "Sorry 'bout your friends Xanda and Willow."

"Me too. Just do me a favor and stay out of my way!" Buffy gripes as she storms off.

Kendra watches Buffy as she walks off. "It's not me fault I was sent here!" she yells out to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Willow walks casually over to Jenny, still tied to the chair. Jenny eyes her carefully as Willow circles her. "Lukey says I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean us girl still can't have fun."

Willow squats next to her chair and looks at her hands. "Such pretty hands. Hmmm… I wonder how they will look with the fingers bending the other direction," she grins as she gracefully cradles one of her fingers on her right hand and yanks it backwards. The quick pull causes the bones crunch. Jenny lets out a deafening scream the pain throb throughout her whole hand.

Willow smiles with satisfaction. "Did I hurt you?" Willow moves to the next finger as she gently picks it up, and then quickly yanks it back.

"PLEASE STOP!" Jenny pleads.

"Oh, I've just begun to start." Willow pulls out a knife from her boot. "Now, let's see how many cuts we can make before you pass out." An evil grin spreads across her face as she takes the knife and makes a quick slash at her arm. Screams continue to fill the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Cordelia's house, Xander lurks in the shadows, watching her cross in front of her window. Even dead, she remains to be his obsession. Even though he has strong feelings for Willow something about Cordelia always made him want her. He watches her as she walks throughout the house.

Inside Cordelia picks up a cup of coffee from the kitchen counter. She then walks into the living room and spots a frame holding a picture with her and Xander. A tear runs down as she looks it over. She lightly sets it back down and quickly wipes away the tear and takes another sip of her coffee.

Xander walks around the outside of the house as he eyes Cordelia, not being able to take his eyes off her. "Miss Cordelia Chase, even in death you're all I can think about." He smirks as he glares at her, wishing she would just step one foot outside. One minute is all he needed. One moment of carelessness on her part is all he needs to make his move.

Xander eventually stays there all night, unaware of the hours that have passed; he can sense that the sun will be rising soon. Taking one last look at her he leaves and makes his way to the sewers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Buffy storms into the library. "Why did you ask her to come down here?! Did you not think I could handle Luke on my own?!"

"Obviously not," Giles says looking at the bandage on her neck.

Buffy quickly covers the bandage with her hand. "That's not the point," she pouts. She then removes the bandage, throwing it in the paper basket. "It's healing see!" she says with a bit of an attitude.

Kendra steps out from Giles office, carrying her latest toy a crossbow. "You mind if I borrow dis?" she asks Giles.

Giles turns to see what she is referring to. "No, course not. Go on ahead."

Buffy rolls her eyes at what she considers sucking up. "I have to go to class," she says with a sigh.

"Awe yes, I forgot you have other tings besides your slaying duties. No wonda you're so distracted," Kendra says while holding the crossbow.

Buffy just ignores Kendra's statement as she exits the library.

After finishing class, Buffy sees Cordelia in the hallway, notices the dark circles under her eyes. It looks as though she hadn't slept for days. Buffy approaches her, "Hi Cordelia".

Cordy turns to see who is calling her name, "Oh, hi Buffy" She says with a bit of an attitude.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asks.

"No, I'm just find and dandy," Cordy says sarcastically as she walks away from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later at home, Buffy pulls out her Jacket that Angel had given her and slides it on, stuffing a stake in one of the pockets. She then stuffs a few pillows under her bed covers before turning out the light. Crawling out the window Buffy drops to the ground with ease and begins walking the streets of Sunnydale on patrol. It isn't long till she comes across one of Luke's men feeding off of a girl. Buffy quickly runs up and pulls the vampire off the girl.

"Run!" she yells to the girl.

The terrified girl quickly struggles to her feet, and runs away, not looking back.

Buffy faces her attention towards the vampire. "I'm going to give you one chance to answer correctly, where's Luke!

The vampire replies, "You don't scare me."

Buffy grabs him by the shirt and pushes him into the side of the building, holding up her stake in her right hand. "Wrong answer," she smiles as she stabs the stake into the vampire's chest, watching him burst into a cloud of dust.

"Looking for me?" a deep voice says from behind her.

Buffy quickly turns around and finds herself face-to-face with Luke. "Yeah, I was." She then grunts as she jumps and kicks him in the stomach with all her strength.

Luke stumbles back and laughs at her. "Is that all you got?"

Buffy then swings her fist at him. Luke blocks the punch with ease and punches her in the face with his other hand.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you school girl," Luke laughs. "I have a friend of yours, and if you wish to ever see her alive I suggest you follow me. Alone."

Buffy is shocked by Luke's statement. "Miss Calendar?" Buffy looks down at the ground and hesitates at first, but agrees.

Buffy follows close behind as Luke leads her through the sewers. Buffy is eventually led to a small area where Jenny sits there tied up, scared out of her wits. "Oh god." Buffy quickly kneels down next to her and tries to untie the ropes.

"Buffy get out of here! It's a trap!" Jenny yells out. Buffy looks up to see Luke approach closer and closer to her.

Luke laughs, "Stupid girl, did you actually think I would lead you to your friend and let you leave alive?"

Buffy's eyes fill with terror. She quickly readies herself for a fight. Luke backhands the slayer, making her fly into the wall. Buffy quickly jumps back to her feet and throws a punch at him, hitting him across the face, barely fazing him.

"Give up, you're no match for me!" he growls

"I'm not giving up without a fight!" she says doing a jump kick into Luke's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. She quickly reaches for a stake from her jacket pocket.

Just as she is about to jab it into his chest Luke grabs her arm. "You didn't think you would win that easily did you?" He then begins twisting her arm till it snaps.

"AWW!" Buffy yells out in pain as she cradles her broken arm.

Luke smiles as he grabs the slayer by her broken arm and shoves her into the wall. Buffy whimpers in pain as Jenny watches helplessly, still tied to the chair. Luke leaned in close to her as he pins her against the wall. "You might want to close your eyes. This will only take a second." An evil grin spreads across his face as he once again bites down on her neck. Buffy squeezes her eyes shut, as she squirms and struggles to break his grip, ignoring the pain from her broken arm, when suddenly the pain in her neck stops. Upon opening her eyes, a cloud of dust is all that is visible. As the dust finally settles, Buffy sees Kendra standing there holding a crossbow up. For once, she was actually happy to see her.

Breathing heavily as she again cradled her broken arm Buffy asks, "How did you know where to find me?"

"I followed you. I knew you would need me help," she says with a smile, almost braggingly.

Jenny abruptly breaks the moment. "Not to interrupt or anything, but do you mind untying me?"


	6. Happy endings

Ch 6

**Happy endings**

The next day, Cordelia has is seen sitting in the library with the rest of the group at a table, as it appears she has managed to break free from her sleepless nights. Buffy sits on the stairs next to Angel, her arm in a cast and another bandage on her neck. Kendra stands across the opposite end of the room with her arms crossed while Giles and Jenny stand next to each other. Jenny's right hand is bandaged with several stints, while a bandage covers the wounds on her forearms, from the tortures she went through with Willow.

"So did you really keep Buffy from being killed by Luke?" Cordelia asks with excitement.

Kendra merely smiles.

"So, I guess you aren't such a bad ass after all," Cordelia smirks as she looks in Buffy's direction.

"Thanks Cordelia," Buffy says sarcastically.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Angel says, wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulder, being careful not to touch her injured arm.

Jenny then turns to Giles, "By the way Rupert, you still owe me a dinner date," she says smiling.

Giles smiles back as he replies, "How about this Friday?"

"Sounds good to me." Jenny gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"EWW! Old people kissing!" Cordelia says with disgust.

Kendra then asks, "So what tis the situation wit Xanda and Willow?" she asks with concern.

Buffy replies, "They're still alive, out there somewhere, but when the time comes, I will fight against them and defeat them," she says with a strong tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Willow walks up to Xander and leans on him. "Buffy and her slayer friend killed the boss," she pouts.

Xander looks at Willow. "No matter, we don't need to follow that old fossils commands, I didn't like him anyway. I prefer following my own orders. We'll bring terror to everyone here in Sunnyhell on our own! Just you and me baby." An evil grin spreads across Xander's face as he pulls Willow in closer to him.

Willow smiles. "Goody!" The two kiss.

Just then, two shadowy figures enter. As they step out of the shadows, it is apparent that they are both vampires. The male, with bleached blonde hair and with him a brunette young women, that stands close with her arms wrapped around his.

"So you say you have a slayer problem, do ya?" Spike asks. "Well, me and Dru here are moving in, and as far as I'm concerned, that slayer is already dead." A grin spreads across his face while Drusilla coos with excitement.

End

Or is it?


End file.
